A Look Into the Future
by FallenAssassin9
Summary: Right after Hiccup is chosen to kill the Monstrous Nightmare a bright flash takes everyone on Berk to a strange room filled with chairs and a white screen on the wall in order for them to see the past and near future, as well as get a better understanding of each other.
1. Chapter 1 A Bright Flash

**A/N Hi this is my first story I have ever written with the intention of putting on so please give reviews to help me learn to write quality stories. So without further ado let's get started with Chapter One of "A Look Into the Future".**

**Chapter 1 A Bright Flash**

Enter into a circular shaped arena with a steel fence roof, seats placed all along the sides, which are currently filled with Vikings from the Hairy Hooligan tribe of Berk, surrounding the ring as Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe says, "Okay quiet down. The elder has decided."

Inside the arena we see a thrilled Gobber the Belch standing behind a nervous looking Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, and a angry looking Astrid Hofferson. Gobber points to Astrid. The village elder, Gothi, responds by shaking her head no as the crowd "Oooohs." Gobber then points to Hiccup. This time Gothi responds by shaking her head yes causing the crowd to burst with cheers. Inside the ring we see Astrid giving Hiccup an enraged glare.

"You've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!," Gobber tells Hiccup in excitement.

"Ha ha! That's my boy!" Stoick shouts in joy as Hiccup is picked up onto the other recruits's shoulders and carried into the cheering crowd.

Hiccup panicks and nervously chuckles out, "Heh, heh. Oh yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so..." but Hiccup never gets to finish his sentence as a bright flash envelops the arena, causing everyone inside to disappear into thing air, as if they were never there.


	2. Chapter 2 Where are we?

**A/N Okay I was going to do this next update later but I was shocked to see I already had a review so I decided I would post up this chapter to show my appreciation for the review. Here is a guide so you can tell whether someone is talking or thinking.**

"Talking"

_'thinking'_

**Chapter 2 Where are we?**

**Hiccup's POV**

_'Wha what the...'_ I can't help but think as I notice that I am suddenly not in the kill ring anymore. _'I don't get it one moment I am in the arena planning on leaving Berk and the next I am here. Wait just where exactly is here.'_ I Look around and notice that I am in a room with a red carpet, red chairs, three black walls, and one big white wall. I also notice that I am not alone in the room, in fact it looks like everyone from the village is here and they all look as confused as me.

"What the, where are we?" I hear my dad ask while the rest of the villagers are still looking around and mumbling to themselves.

"I believe I can answer that," Says a deep voice that echoes throughout the room causing everyone, including myself, to look around and try to find the source of the voice.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" My dad shouts while looking around trying to find the origins of the voice.

"Uh Dad I really don't think you should be making demands of this guy," I say, making my dad look at me with a raised brow.

"Oh and why shouldn't I son?" Dad asks with skepticism in his voice.

"Well considering the fact that I am powerful enough to cause your entire village to suddenly appear inside a strange room and you have no idea where you are at, why would you try making demands of me?" The strange voice answers before I could speak causing the village to once again look around and try to find the origin of it.

"Fine could you tell us where we are?" Dad sighs out shoulders slumping a bit.

"How nice of you to ask." the voice says in a slightly smug tone, "You see you are all here to watch how your war with the Dragons is going to end. But before we can see the future, we should start off by watching where the solution begins." This causes even more curiosity to spark as the villagers are all curious how the war ends.

"Wait how are we going to watch how the war ends?" Gobber suddenly asks

"Well the answer to that is simple you see that white screen over there?" the voice ask, as the villagers and myself all look at the white wall which we now know is called a screen, "It is going to play out a bunch of moving pictures with sound called a movie, this will allow you all to see and hear how the war ends."

"That sounds fascinating," Fishlegs suddenly pipes up with an excited look on his face.

"I don't get it." Tuffnut says while looking confused.

Ruffnut suddenly punches Tuffnut and says, "Idiot he's going to show us on the wall."

"Hmm I wonder how this war ends?" I hear Astrid ask herself.

Snotlout heard her to apparently since he just said, "Well one things for sure I must have a big part in it, seeing as how much of an awesome Dragon killer I am." while flexing his arms trying to impress Astrid.

"Now before you all watch the movie another group is going to be joining you seeing as how the end of the war doesn't just affect you." The voice says before a bright flash suddenly appears on the other side of the room and as it fades we all see the Dragons that constantly raid Berk.

"Dragons! What are those beast doing here! Attack!" The villagers scream in fear and shock. I see my dad, along with the rest of the villagers suddenly reach for their weapons only to be shocked even more since they are not there.

"Uh uh uh" the voice says in a slightly humored but chastising tone "No one on either side is allowed to attack each other while here, I have already explained the situation to the Dragons so they won't try to attack you. Now everyone take a seat, get comfortable, and watch the movie." The villagers all grumble but do as the voice says while I sit down in the very back in the closest seat towards the Dragons while looking around for one in particular. I hear a soft cooing sound and look behind me to see Toothless smiling at me with his teeth retracted.

"Now everyone without any further delay let's watch How to Train Your Dragon." The voice says right before the room gets dark and the screen lights up. When I heard the name though I paled suddenly having an idea about what this movie is going to show, and if I'm right it's not going to end well for me.


	3. Chapter 3 Sorry Dad

**A/N Okay here is the next chapter, It is the first one that will have the characters watching the movie. I am planning on separating the Chapters by scenes for example, this chapter will only include The raid on the Dragon village, so here is the new chapter. Here is a guide so you all can know whether someone is talking or thinking in the theater, or if someone is talking or thinking on screen, or if it is a voice over**

"**Talking on screen"**

_**'Thinking on screen'**_

**'Voice Over'**

"Talking in theater"

_'Thinking in theater'_

** Chapter 3 Sorry Dad**

**Third Person POV**

After hearing the voice say How to Train Your Dragon many of the villagers get confused and star wondering what this means.

Snotlout decides to voice his confusion by saying, "Why would anyone want to train a Dragon? They are all just emotionless beast." As many of the villagers answer in agreement with him while the Dragons look at him indignant while thinking, _'Emotionless?! We have plenty of emotions, if anyone is an Emotionless beast it's you Vikings.'_

Stoick voices his own thoughts saying, "Who would even try to train a Dragon? That goes against all of our traditions and laws." Upon hearing this Hiccup grows nervous and reaches his hand around the back of his seat to pet Toothless, fearing what would happen to him if they were discovered.

Fishlegs throws his own question out asking, "How would someone even train a Dragon? There is nothing in the Dragon manual, everything in it says that Dragons are extremely dangerous and should be killed on sight."

Tuffnut, being the troublemaker that he is only focuses on the destruction a Dragon could cause and decides to say, "Imagine all the destruction I could cause with a Dragon." while rubbing his hands together with a devious look on his face.

Ruffnut looks at her brother and says, "No way we both know I would cause way more destruction then you would." while looking at him with a smirk.

Deciding to stop there fight before it get's out of hand Astrid gestures at the screen while quickly saying, "How about we just watch the movie and find out?"

Gobber, agreeing with Astrid says, "Lass is right we won't know anything if we don't watch now will we." After Gobber finishes saying this the first scene of the movie starts to play.

** The camera skims over a dark wild ocean before turning towards a single island. It has a Gigantic mountain jutting out of the water into the sky **

**Hiccup (V.O)**

** 'This, is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery.' The camera moves over hills to reveal a village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.**

Many of the vikings, including the teens, are shocked to hear Hiccup's voice coming from all around them like The Voice's voice was doing earlier before hearing his description of there home and wondering why he would say that. In the back we see Hiccup groaning and sinking more into his seat as Toothless tries to comfort his friend by nuzzling his hand.

Stoick is sitting in his seat thinking, _'Why would Hiccup say that about his home? He doesn't really feel that way does he?'_

Gobber is in his own seat thinking, _"Geez I knew the lad was feeling bad, but I didn't know he thought it was this bad._

"Hey where's Useless's voice coming from?" Snotlout asks in confusion but no one decides to respond.

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D)**

** 'My village, In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new.' The camera moves closer to the villager circling it.**

Stoick is happy with his son saying that there village is sturdy, but also annoyed at the reminder of the Dragon raids. _'If only I could find the nest, then we wouldn't have to worry about constantly building new buildings.'_

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D)**

** 'We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquito's, we have...' The camera cuts to a sheep grazing on the hillside. Before it is suddenly snatched up by a claw.**

The villagers get angry seeing how easy it is for the Dragons to just come in and snatch up there livestock and think, _'Curse those devils why can't they just leave us alone and go somewhere else?'_

Hiccup can't help but flinch seeing the villagers reactions but he also wonders, _'How am I going to get the villagers to see that Dragons are peaceful and friendly creatures with them being so angry about the Dragons taking our food?'_ Hiccup sighs and goes back to petting Toothless.

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE – CONTINUOUS**

** The front door is pulled open as a Dragon swoops directly toward the door, blasting it with fire. The door is slammed shut as the fire shoots through the slates of wood, illuminating Hiccup.**

**Hiccup**

** "...dragons."**

**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

** Hiccup reopens the burnt door as he jumps off the front porch. He weaves through the mayhem as Vikings pour of of buildings, all armed and ready for a fight.**

The villagers all groan at seeing Hiccup outside during a Dragon raid, knowing he is going to cause trouble and make things harder for them.

"Hiccup why can't you stay inside?" Stoick asks in exasperation

"I was trying to get to the forge to help Gobber," Hiccup says while looking at the floor. This causes Stoick to blink and think, _'He was trying to get to the forge?'_ As many of the other villagers having the same line of thought.

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D)**

** 'Most people would leave, not us, we're Vikings. We have stubbornness issues.' Vikings sound the alarm as more Viking men and women run out into the streets, axes in hand. The camera goes back to Hiccup as he runs through alleys, ducking and dodging his way through the village.**

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" One of the villagers asks looking at Hiccup.

"Well it's true, I mean... most people would have left by now if they had to deal with constant Dragon raids." Hiccup answers while looking at the villagers nervously.

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D)**

** 'My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.' The camera shows Dragons sweeping back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly Viking gets tossed into the air from an explosion and knocks hiccup to the ground.**

**Viking**

"**Arggghhhhh!"**

**(cheery, insane)**

"**Mornin!"**

** Hiccups gets back up and continues to run past the Viking men and women.**

Everyone laughs at the Viking, while said Viking says, "Sorry about that lad, I had a bit to much mead earlier." Causing the adult villagers to laugh even more.

Hiccup just nods his head and says, "It's fine." Just happy to not be the one being laughed at for once.

**Hiccup (V.O)**

** 'Meet the neighbors, Hoark the Haggard...'**

**Hoark**

** "What are you doing out!?"**

**Hiccup**

** '... Burnthair the Broad...'**

**Burnthair**

** "Get inside!"**

**Hiccup**

** '... Phlegma the Fierce...'**

**Phlegma**

** "Get back inside!"**

**Hiccup**

** 'Ack...'**

** Hiccup passes a giant Viking picking his ear.**

**Hiccup (CONT'D)**

** 'Yep just Ack.' The screen shifts to Stoick, a Viking larger then anyone else in the village, as he grabs Hiccup by the back of his shirt, pulls him back, and holds him in the air with one arm in front of the village.**

Hiccup just sighs and sinks lower in his seat as he see's the villagers yell at him to get inside... again. It's not like it's nothing knew but it still hurts him to hear the anger in the villagers voice whenever they seem him outside.

The villagers on the screen, well excluding Ack who is sitting in his seat picking his ear, are all thinking, _'Do we really sound like that? We were just trying to get him back inside.'_

**Stoick**

** "Hiccup!?" in an accusing voice towards the crowd he says "What is he doing out again?!" He looks and Hiccup and says, "What are you doing out?! Get inside!" The flames light up Stoick's face to reveal that he is scowling as he sets Hiccup down and looks up to the sky searching for Dragons.**

**Hiccup (V.O)**

** (In Awe) 'That's Stoick the Vast, Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it?' Stoick grabs a wooden cart and tosses it into the air knocking a Dragon out of the sky. **

Stoick smiles when he hears his son talk about him in awe and says, "Good to know I am such a good role model for the boy."

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D)**

** 'Yes I do.' An explosion causes the surrounding Vikings to duck while just stands there and brushes debris off of his shoulder.**

**Stoick**

** "What have we got?"**

**Viking #1 **

** "Gronkles, Nadders, Zipplesbacks, Oh and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare."**

**Stoick**

** "Any Night Furies?"**

**Viking #1**

** "None so far.**

**Stoick**

** In a relieved voice "Good."**

**Viking**

** "Hoist the torches!" The camera shows huge flaming braziers being raised on poles lighting up the night sky, and revealing all types of Dragons circling through the air. The Camera cuts to show Hiccup as he crosses a open plaza and ducks into a building with a chimney.**

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL – CONTINUOUS**

** Hiccup goes behind a counter where it reveals a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith as he is reshaping a blade with a hammer and tongs appendage.**

**Gobber**

** "Ah! Nice of you to join the part, I thought you'd been carried off."iccup puts on a leather apron and tarts organizing Gobber's scattered appendages.**

**Hiccup**

** "Who me? Nah, come on I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this." Hiccup strikes a pose and flexes his non existent muscles.**

The teen's burst out laughing as Hiccup's face turns bright red and he sinks into his seat.

"Oh god's you got to be kidding me, they are going to see all of the embarrassing things I do in front of Gobber." Hiccup mumbles to himself in embarrassment while Toothless looks at Hiccup and reassures him with one of his smiles.

"Hahaha you look so ridiculous." Snotlout manages to say between laughs

"You're just so tiny." Tuffnut gasp out before going back to laughing.

The villagers just chuckle as they have never seen this side of Hiccup before and find it amusing, while Gobber just smiles seeing himself and his apprentice interact with each other. Stoick smiles seeing his son joke around with Gobber but frowns as he can't remember the last time Hiccup spoke that comfortably with him.

**Gobber**

** "They need toothpicks don't they?" Hiccup gets to work, transferring broken weapons into the forge as Vikings crod the counter for replacements.**

**Hiccup (V.O)**

** 'The meat head with the attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well... littler.'**

"Hey what do you mean by meat head?" Gobber asks while looking back trying to see Hiccup but can only see his outline with how dark it is.

"Oh don't bother denying it Gobber we both know it's true." Hiccup responds. Gobber just shrugs and chuckles at his apprentice's description of him.

**EXT. VILLAGE – CONTINUOUS**

**On Stoick**

**Stoick**

** "We move to the lower defenses, We'll counter-attack with the catapults." The camera cuts to Vikings rush past other Vikings who are carrying the sheep to safety. Stoick follows in the rear as a Dragon sets the buildings rooftops on fire.**

**Hiccup (V.O)**

** 'See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses'**

Hiccups sarcastic statement gets a chuckle out of the audience hearing him talk so casually about buildings being set on fire.

**Viking**

** "Fire!" In response to the Vikings shout the fire brigade charges through the plaza to reveal the teens as the fill buckets with water and douse the flames**

"Hey it's us." Snotlout comments before going back to watching the movie.

**Hiccup (V.O)**

** 'Oh that's Fishlegs,'**

Fishlegs perks up seeing himself be introduced.

** 'Snotlout,'**

"Yep I look as awesome as ever." Snotlout says while flexing his arms

**'The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut,' The camera shows the twins fighting over a bucket of water.**

"Hey it's me." Ruffnut and Tuffnut say together before looking at each other and start fighting.

**'And...' (in a dreamy voice) 'Astrid' As a slow-motion explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a ball of fire while the others join her in looking awesome and heroic.**

Astrid blushes while furrowing her brows when she hears how Hiccup introduces her while Hiccup hides his bright red face in his hands as everyone laughs at his obvious crush on Astrid.

"Nice try fishbone but Astrid is my girl." Snotlout says while attempting to wrap his arm around Astrid's shoulder... only to receive an elbow in his stomach for the effort.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't like you!" Astrid shouts at Snotlout while he is holding his hands over his stomach.

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D)**

** 'Their job is so much cooler.' Hiccup tries to run out of the forge to join them but Gobber Hooks him by the back of his shirt and is pulled back inside.**

**Hiccup**

** "Ah, come on, let me out, please. I need to make my mark." Hiccup begs in a pleading tone**

**Gobber**

** "Oh, you've made plenty of marks, all in the wrong places."**

**Hiccup**

** "Please, two minutes, I'll kill a dragon, my life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date."**

**Gobber**

** "You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe..." Gobber grabs a bola "You can't even throw one of these." Gobber says before a Viking runs by and grabs it out of Gobber's hand and hurls it at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola ensnares it's legs and sends it into a heavy crash.**

**Hiccup**

** "Okay fine but..." Hiccup rushes to the back corner of the stall and brings out a bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption. "... this will throw it for me." Hiccup opens up the hinged lid on the device causing an arm to spring up equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the counter.**

**Viking**

** "Arggh!"**

That causes the audience to laugh seeing another one of Hiccup's strange inventions causing more harm then good. In the back Hiccup sighs and thinks, _'I just make those things to help, I am positive they could be really helpful if they just gave them a chance but no one ever does.'_ Hiccup sinks into his seat depressed but cheers up when Toothless nuzzles his snout into Hiccups stomach.

"Thanks bud" Hiccup whispers while scratching patting Toothless on the head, "at least you listen to me." On the other side of the room the Dragons watch this and wonder why a Night Fury is trying to comfort a young Viking while thinking, _'What's so special about that boy that the Night Fury is so comfortable around him and is trying to cheer him up? Is that boy different from the rest?_

**Gobber**

** "See, now this right here is what I'm talking about."**

**Hiccup**

** "Mild calibration issue."**

**Gobber**

** "Hiccup, if you ever want to get out there to fight dragons you need to stop all..." Gobber gestures in at Hiccup, "... this."**

**Hiccup**

** "But... you just pointed to all of me." Hiccup says in an astonished tone.**

**Gobber**

** "Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you"**

The audience laughs at what Gobber says while Gobber chuckles enjoying the fond relationship he has with his apprentice. Hiccup smiles knowing Gobber is kidding around but can't help but think that the village really does want him to stop being all of him. Stoick looks at his scene sadly and notices that Gobber seems to have a better relationship with his son then he has.

**Hiccup**

** "Ohhhh..." Hiccup says in a threatening tone.**

**Gobber**

** "Ohhhh, yes." Gobber mimicks**

**Hiccup**

** "You sir, are playing a dangerous game, keeping this much raw... Vikingness contained." "There will be consequences!" Hiccup says before Gobber tosses him a sword**

**Gobber**

** "I'll take my chances, sword, sharpen now." Hiccup takes it and reluctantly puts it on the grinding wheel while fantasizing him killing a Dragon and becoming popular.**

**Hiccup (V.O)**

** 'One day I'll get out there, because killing a dragon is everything around here.'**

**EXT. VILLAGE – LOWER PLAINS – CONTINUOUS**

** The camera shows Nadders landing around a seemingly vacant house like seagulls.**

**Hiccup (V.O)**

** 'A Nadder head is sure to at least get me noticed' The Nadders climb onto the building tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out of the holes and scatter. The Camera moves to another location showing Hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off like pelicans.**

All of the Nadders on the Dragon side of the room look up and think _'At least get me noticed? Surely we are more valuable then that?_ While squawking in an indignant tone.

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D)**

** 'Gronckles are tough, taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.' The camera then shows a stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeking over a rooftop and breathing gas into a chimney.**

The Gronckles look at each other and then towards the screen while thinking, _'Girlfriends are like mates right? Well at least we are acknowledge as being tough'_

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D)**

** 'A Zippleback? Exoctic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status.' A second head pokes through the door and lights causing an explosion to detonate inside the empty house. The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping by together to reveal that they are connected to a single body. The Zippleback flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a catapult tower.**

The Zipplebacks in the theater look at their heads excitedly and think, _'Twice the status, looks like the Vikings are smart enough to recognize us for our exotic nature'_

**Catapult Operator**

** "They found the sheep!"**

**Stoick**

** "Concentrate fire over the lower bank!"**

**Catapult Operator**

** "Fire!" Boulders are catapulted at the Nadders... Just as a huge red Dragon flies past spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire.**

**Hiccup (V.O)**

** 'And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.' The Nightmare emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering grin.**

The Monstrous Nightmares in the audience raise there head high and have a smug look on their face while thinking _'Of course only the best Viking go after us we are strong, tough, and we can light ourselves on fire.'_

**Stoick**

** "Reload! I'll take care of this." Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer. Suddenly, a loud ballistic moaning streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks.**

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL – CONTINUOUS**

** The camera shows Hiccup, looking up from his work and reacting to the same sound.**

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D)**

** 'But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-'**

**Viking**

** "Night Fury! Get down!" Vikings everywhere stop what they are doing and take shelter while the moaning sound builds**

Toothless looks at Hiccup with a prideful devious look on his face before walking to the walkway between sides and screeches loudly causing the Vikings to duck in fear while the Dragons all roll their eyes at the prideful Night Fury. Hiccup can't help but laugh, luckily he manages to cover his mouth with his hand and keep himself silent.

"Night Fury! Get Down!" one of the Vikings in the audiences instinctively shouts. After no one hears a blast the look back and see Toothless standing in the far back of the room in the walkway grinning at them. They can't help but awe as this is the first time any of them have ever seen a Night Fury up close even if they can only see the outline of it with how dark it is..

"Okay everyone calm down, the devil isn't going to blast any of us." Stoick says while glaring at the Night Fury.

"Wow it's a real Night Fury no one's ever been this close to one." Fishlegs mutters excitedly.

"Hmm looks a lot smaller then I though it would be." Gobber says while tilting his head. Everyone looks back toward the screen when they hear Hiccup continue but cast nervous glances back to the back of the room.

**EXT. VILLAGE – CATAPULT – CONTINUOUS**

** The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks towards the sky.**

**Stoick**

** "Jump!" Stoick and the crew leap out of the tower before aexplosions demolishes the catapult.**

**Hiccup (V.O) **

** 'This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and...' The sound recedes leaving a broke, destroyed mess of a catapult in it's wake.**

**Hiccup (V.O) (CONT'D)**

** '… never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury, that's why I'm going to be the first.'**

In the back of the room Hiccup leans over and whispers into Toothless's ear, "I am so sorry bud I would never hurt you, or any Dragon for that matter." Hiccup is still feeling guilty for when he was only focused on killing a Dragon for something like status. Toothless just coos and nuzzles his head into Hiccup's stomach, trying to tell Hiccup that it's fine.

"Please if anyone would be the first one to kill a Night Fury it would be me." Snotlout says with a cocky tone.

"Snotlout you couldn't even kill a Terrible Terror let alone a Night Fury." Astrid says with a smirk on her face, causing Snotlout to deflate a little.

**Gobber**

** Gobber switches to a battle ax attachment and says, "Man the fort Hiccup, they need me out there!" Gobber pauses mid-step and turns to give Hiccup a threatening glare, "Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean." Gobber then turns back around with and with a battle cry, charges into the battle. The camera shows Hiccup's face which now has a smirk on it.**

The villagers all groan and put there hand on their face while Stoick turns to Gobber "Oh come on Gobber you should know better then to leave Hiccup alone during a raid" Stoick then looks at Hiccup and says, "and Hiccup how many times do I have to tell you to stay inside during a raid? It's for your own safety."

Gobber looks at Hiccup's shadowed form in the back of the room and says, "Oh come on lad, couldn't you listen to me for once."

Hiccup nervously says, "Ehh sorry Dad, Gobber, I couldn't help myself." While rubbing the back of his head. Gobber just rolls his eyes and sighs, while Stoick pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration, before the both go back to watching the movie.

**EXT. VILLAGE – MOMENTS LATER**

** Hiccup is seen pushing his wheeled contraption through a crowd of Vikings. He weaves through the crowd as fast he can.**

**Viking**

** "Hiccup, where are you going!"**

**Viking**

** "Come back here!"**

**Hiccup**

** "I know, be right back!"**

**ON THE PLAIN BELOW**

**The Deadly Nadders are seen cornering the house full of sheep, as they close in ready to spring on them Stoick suddenly appears and hurls a net over them. The Nadders are caught as Stoick and his men rush in as a Nadder blast a hole through the net. Stoick jumps onto it and forces it's jaws shut.**

**Stoick**

** "Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them."**

**ON THE PLAIN ABOVE**

**Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking catapult and drops the handles to his invention on the ground. Hiccup cranks the levers on his invention unfolding and cocking the bowed arms. He places a bola into the chamber and turns his aim to the night sky. He listens while he has his eye pressed to the scope , his hand on the trigger. He hears the Night Fury coming and aims towards the defense tower. The Night Fury closes in on the tower completely camouflaged in the dark sky.**

**Hiccup**

** "Come on, give me something to shoot at, give me something to shoot at." The tower topples in a explosion that lights up the Dragon for a split second, Hiccup pulls the trigger.**

Everyone in the audience is holding their breath waiting to see what happens. The Vikings are all thinking no way can Hiccup shoot down the Night Fury, he's Hiccup. The Dragons are all doubting that he will shoot it down because this is the Night Fury, a dragon faster then all of them, one that has never been seen by the Vikings. Both sides all think one thing,_ 'There is no way he is going to be able to shoot it down.'_

Hiccup whispers, "I am so sorry Toothless, it's my fault you lost your ability to fly." Toothless responds by licking Hiccups face and smiling and thinks, _'It's okay you've more then made up for it, if you never shot me down we would have never met, and I never would have met my best friend. That more then makes up for the loss of my tail fin.'_

**The arms snap forward, hurtling the weapon off the ground and it disappears into the night sky, soon after the audience hears a whack followed by a screech.**

The Vikings and Dragons jaws all drop in shock in disbelief all of them thinking,_ 'He shot down a Night Fury? He shot down a Night Fury. He shot down a Night Fury!'_

"Son you actually shot down a Night Fury? So you weren't lying all those weeks ago. I am sorry for not believing you." Stoick says to his son with pride in his voice. Stoick then realizes something, _'He shot down a Night Fury with his invention, an invention I dismissed as soon as I saw it as a failure. How many other inventions has he made that would have helped us greatly during the raids if I just gave them a chance?'_ Stoick starts to feel guilty for dismissing all of the inventions his son has tried to show him and decides to give Hiccup's inventions a chance from now on whenever he makes them.

"It's fine dad," Hiccup says enjoying the pride he has for him now, knowing that when they show how he freed Toothless that pride is going to turn into anger and disappointment. Gobber is in his seat amazed at the machine Hiccup invented. He has never made anything like that, and has never even thought of making something like that.

"Well lad looks like you are more of a talented Blacksmith then I gave you credit for, I got to say I am impressed. That invention of yours is incredible." Gobber says, deciding to have Hiccup show him the designs for it so he can see how he built it.

"Thanks Gobber," Hiccup says shocked that Gobber is so impressed with his invention, and happy that it is finally being recognized. Hiccup notices that everyone decided to go back to watching the screen to see what happens next.

**Hiccup (CONT'D)**

** "Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?" Hiccup's victory is short-lived however as a Monstrous Nightmare appears over the cliff. **

**Hiccup (CONT'D)**

** "Except for you." The camera moves to Stoick holding down the Nadders when he hears a scream and looks up to see Hiccup running through the plaza screaming with the Monstrous Nightmare chasing after him. Stoick looks alarmed and abandons the Nadders and runs off after Hiccup.**

**Stoick**

** "Do not let them escape!" Stoick orders to his men while running after Hiccup.**

**IN THE PLAZA**

** Vikings are seen scattering as Hiccup dodges a blast from the Nightmares fire that smashes into buildings lighting them on fire. Hiccup hides behind the brazier, his only shelter available, as the Nightmare blast it causing the fire to spray around him. Hiccup peeks around the burnt post not seeing any sign of the Nightmare only to turn around and find it glaring at him blocking his escape. It takes a deep breath and it appears that Hiccup is finished. Suddenly Stoick jumps between the two, tackling the Nightmare. They tumble and wrestle both returning to their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to blast Stoick but coughs up smoke instead.**

**Stoick (CONT'D)**

** "You're all out." Stoick then punches the Nightmare in the face repeatedly, scaring it off and making it take off and fly away. Tired Stoick turns to Hiccup.**

**Hiccup (V.O)**

** 'Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...' The torched brazier pole falls over causing the iron basket to crash. It bounces down the hill destroying anything in it's way and causing the Vikings that were holding down the trapped Nadders to scatter. The free dragons then escape, with multiple sheep in their claws.**

**Hiccup (CONT'D)**

** "Sorry, dad."**

**A/N and done, that chapter was longer then I thought it would be but I can't say I didn't enjoy writing it. The next chapter is going to be up sometime on 8/8/2014 so check back then for the next chapter.**


End file.
